A typical concern with planetary bearings in transmissions is sufficient lubrication flow to the rolling elements of the planetary bearing. Lube dams on carriers, hollow pins, semi-hollow pins, cross drilled pins, ball/drawn plug pins, etc., are devices and methods that direct lubrication to the planetary bearing. Each of these designs has its own concerns, which can include high cost, additional customer assembly, pin deformation from pressed ball or drawn steel plug, risk of pressed plugs falling out, and debris/burrs from multiple complex machining operations that require special considerations (i.e., deburring and washing operations).
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.